Just Like The Old Days
by LilyBolt
Summary: Because he fears the effects of the Mark of Cain, Dean won't let himself go out and celebrate for his birthday. His family finds the loophole in that restriction. . . A birthday!fic for Dean set between 10x10 and 10x11. Not a slash fiction.


**WARNING: Spoilers for 9x11 onward, but especially for 10x09 and 10x10. **

**Author's Note: This is to celebrate today's very important event... Dean's birthday! (Special thanks to GuestJ for kindly reminding me this day was approaching.) ;)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>"But Dean, I thought it'd be fun for you! Just like the old days, you know?" Sam insisted while Dean let out a weary sigh.<p>

It was January 23rd, and Sam was doing exactly what Dean had been worried the younger man might do.

He was drawing attention to the fact that Dean's birthday was the following day, and his most recent suggestion had been to take Dean out the next evening to a local bar for a night of beer and pool together, 'just like the old days'. Which would have been great, except Dean knew that the 'old days' were long gone the moment the Mark of Cain touched his arm, and any unnecessary excursions from the Bunker at this point were too risky.

Dean had killed Randy and that group of thugs. He had tortured Metatron with the intent to kill him. He had only barely restrained himself from murdering those two people Claire had set up to attack him… There was a common thread to all these recent events, and it was simple:

Dean had been violent and dangerous.

He didn't plan to give himself the chance to behave that way again unless it was absolutely necessary, and celebrating his birthday out on the town was one of those things he knew he could skip.

"No, Sam. I'm doing what you said, remember? I'm trying to work on using my own willpower not to hurt anybody else, and I think I can start by not putting myself in situations that can lead to trouble. You know, like me being in public," Dean replied tiredly.

"That's not what I meant, Dean. I didn't say you should lock yourself up here and hide from life," Sam said, gazing at his older brother with trademark concern.

Dean shook his head and asserted, "I know you're trying to help, Sam, but trust me. It's better this way."

Sam was silent then, but still looked rather worried for his sibling. Dean decided to head to his room before the kid could whip out the puppy eyes at full force.

"I'm going to catch some sleep," Dean stated, and he was on his way down the hall before Sam could object.

**OoO**

The next morning Dean was awoken by the sound of the ringtone he used for Sam's calls.

Dean sat up, immediately reaching for his phone, only to find the little electronic device was missing from his nightstand. In fact, now that Dean was more awake, he realized the noise wasn't even coming from that part of his room at all.

Confused, Dean turned toward the source and discovered Sam standing at the foot of his bed holding Dean's cellphone high in the air, blasting the ringtone.

"Thought you could use a little payback for when you did this to me," Sam teased, turning off the sound and smiling at Dean as the older Winchester blinked sleep from his eyes.

"Dude! I know I said I'm not doing anything for my birthday, but I at least wanted to sleep in," Dean mumbled groggily.

"That's where you're wrong, Dean. You _are_ doing stuff today," Sam responded merrily.

"Huh?" Dean inquired, quirking his eyebrow with grumpy skepticism.

"Get cleaned up and meet me in the kitchen," Sam instructed. As he turned to leave Dean's room, he added over his shoulder, "You've got fifteen minutes before I come back in here and drag you out!"

Dean grumbled as he hauled himself out of bed, still not sure why he was even bothering to listen to Sam's orders. After all, Dean had made it clear the night before that he didn't want to go anywhere for his birthday. He wasn't going to change his mind just because Sam didn't seem to think he was the hazard to the people around him that Dean knew himself to be.

After he brushed his teeth and grabbed a quick shower, Dean meandered into the Bunker's kitchen. "Sam, I _told_ you I'm not going anyplace tod-" he began as he rounded the corner, but stopped talking when he saw Sam and Castiel standing there in the midst of multicolored streamers taped to the cabinets and ceiling, a large apple pie sitting on the table, and a small pile of items wrapped in newspaper stacked behind the pie.

"We know you're not leaving the Bunker today, Dean. Sam informed me that you were adamant about that. However, that does not mean you can't celebrate the day of your birth," Castiel spoke up.

Sam stepped forward and added, "Dean, we know you're worried about the Mark. Believe me, we understand. And if you don't want to risk going out again yet, that's ok. But it's your birthday, and we're not letting you spend it sulking around the Bunker alone."

Dean stared at them both for a moment, overwhelmed with a mix of surprise, gratitude, and happiness. He had been so damn focused on the Mark- so determined to avoid anything remotely celebratory because he didn't want to hurt anybody, and if was entirely honest with himself...

It was also a matter of wondering how could he possibly deserve to enjoy his birthday when it felt like he was a monster who needed to be taken down.

But looking at his little brother and his best friend- seeing the effort they had put into giving him a birthday, and their genuine enthusiasm about it - Dean found he didn't feel like a monster at all.

For the first time in a long time, he simply felt like a member of his family.

"Thanks guys," Dean eventually said in his most genuine tone.

Sam didn't even call Dean out on his open display of sincerity. Instead he just dragged the elder Winchester to sit at the table for pie and presents.

"I purchased the second collection of episodes in the television show Game of Thrones for you," Castiel stated proudly as Dean seated himself front of the little collection of gifts.

"Cas, you're not supposed to tell him before he opens it!" Sam chided with an exasperated sigh.

"Is _that_ why you covered everything in newspaper? To conceal the gifts? I thought it was meant to decorate them like when we taped the colorful strips of paper to the walls," Cas responded, seeming befuddled.

Dean couldn't help but to laugh, and that seemed to brighten Sam and Cas's mood even more. Sam quickly dropped the subject of gift-giving etiquette and eagerly encouraged his brother to unwrap his first present.

For the remainder of the day Dean opened all of his presents, ate at least half of his pie, and later watched part of the second season of Game of Thrones with Sam and Cas. They all drank beer and munched on popcorn while they relaxed, and for the first time in far too long, everybody seemed at ease.

In fact, Dean was so busy enjoying the day with his family that he didn't remember to look at the Mark on his arm even once.

It was quite possibly one of the most _normal_ birthdays Dean had ever experienced, and he loved it.

**OoO**

Later that night, just after Castiel had finally departed for his duties in Heaven, Dean found Sam in the kitchen cleaning up the streamers and leftover newspaper wrappings.

"Sam? Look, I, uh..." Dean began to say. He wanted to let his brother know just how much it meant to him that after everything, recent and less recent, Sam would go to so much trouble to ensure that Dean got to have such a great day. But the right words refused to come to him.

"I know," Sam eventually said, looking Dean in the eye, and Dean briefly recalled the conversation they'd had prior to his fatal battle with Metatron. Only this time, Dean wasn't going to punch his little brother in the face and then run off without him.

Instead, he simply offered to help Sam tidy up the remaining paper waste.

They worked together in companionable silence, and Dean couldn't help but to think that maybe the 'old days' weren't gone forever after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Secondary Author's Note: Thanks for reading, and Happy Birthday to one of our favorite Winchester boys! lol Also, feedback is always appreciated, so please don't be shy! :)<br>**


End file.
